Cantilever boxes of different sizes and constructions are well known in the art. One well known type of a cantilever box is a tackle box. Cantilever boxes generally comprises a plurality of compartmentalized trays and linkage elements interconnecting the trays so that they can be moved from a superimposed stacked condition to an expanded cantilevered condition in which the trays are vertically offset whereby access can be obtained to each tray. The trays are designed to receive and store various tools, such as working tools, screws, nuts, small boxes, etc.
Cantilever boxes are basically designed to allow the storage of numerous items of varying size and shape in a convenient and orderly manner which provides maximum access to the items contained.